Key reference sources in psychology
Research guides **Beginning Research in Psychology: A Practical Guide to Research Methods and Statistics. Dyer, Colin ed Oxford: Blackwell Publishers, 1995. **Research Guide for Psychology. McInnis, Raymond G. Westport: Greenwood, 1982. **Sources of Information in the Social Sciences: A Guide to the Literature. Edited by William H. Webb, et. al. 3rd ed. Chicago: ALA, 1986. **Reference Handbook of Research and Statistical Methods in Psychology: For Students and Professionals. Yaremko, R.M., et al. New York: Harper & Row, 1982. **A student's guide to studying psychology. Heffernan, Thomas M. **Dissertations and theses from start to finish: psychology and related fields Cone, John D. and Foster, Sharon L. **How to find out in psychology: a guide to the literature and methods of research / D.H. Borchardt & R D. Francis1984. ISBN 0080312802 : **Library use: a handbook for psychology / Jeffrey G. Reed, and Pam M. Baxter. 3rd ed.2003. ISBN 1557989923 **Postgraduate research in psychology: a guide for students / David Siddle ... al.. 1986. Marsfield, N.S.W .Macquarie University, School of Behavioural Sciences **Psychology resources on the World Wide Web / Edward P. Kardas.1999.ISBN 0534359418 **Reference handbook of research and statistical methods in psychology: for students and professionals / R.M.Yaremko ... al.. New York : Harper & Row, 1982. ISBN 0060473320 **Research guide for psychology / Raymond G. McInnis. Westport, Conn. : Greenwood Press 1982. ISBN 0313213992 **Videos in psychology: a resource directory / Gary R. VandenBos, editor 2000. ISBN 1557987092 ----- *Encyclopedias - General **Encyclopedia of psychology / Raymond J. Corsini, editor New York : Wiley 1994. ISBN 0471558192 **Concise Corsini encyclopedia of psychology and behavioral science / W. Edward Craighead and Charles B. Nemeroff (eds). 3rd ed. 2004. Hoboken, NJ : John Wiley & Sons ISBN 0471220361 **Encyclopedia of Psychology. Alan E. Kazdin, Editor-in-Chief. Washington, D.C.: American Psychological Association; Oxford, New York: Oxford University Press, 2000. (8 vols.) Washington, D.C. : APA ; Oxford: OUP ISBN 1557981876 **Encyclopedia of Applied Psychology. Charles Spielberger, Editor-in-Chief. Oxford: Elsevier Academic Press, 2004. (3 vols.) ISBN-13 978-0-12-657410-4. ISBN-10 0-12-657410-3. ** Companion Encyclopedia of Psychology / Andrew M. Colman (ed.).1994.Routledge. ISBN 0415064465 **Encyclopedia of the Social Sciences 1968. **Gale Encyclopedia of Psychology 2nd ed. Gale Group, 2001 Strickland, B.B. ISBN 0787677450 **International Encyclopedia of Psychology / Frank N. Magill (ed.). London ; Chicago : Fitzroy Dearborn. 1996 ISBN 1884964605 **International Encyclopedia of the Social Sciences. Sills, David, ed. 17 vols. plus suppl. New York: Macmillan, 1968. ISBN 0029287510 **International Encyclopedia of the Social & Behavioral Sciences. Ed. Neil J. Smelser, Paul B. Baltes. 26 vols. New York: Elsevier, 2001. ISBN 0080430767 **Encyclopedia of Human Behavior. Ramachandran, V. S., ed. 4 vols. San Diego: Academic Press, 1994. *Encyclopedias - Assessment **Encyclopedia of Psychological Assessment. Edited by Rocio Fernandez-Ballesteros. London: Sage, 2003. (2 vols.) London ; Thousand Oaks, Calif. : SAGE Publications ISBN 0761954945 *Encyclopedias - Biological Psychology **Dictionary of Biological Psychology. Edited by Philip Winn. London; New York: Routledge, 2001. **Encyclopedia of Neuroscience. Edited by George Adelman and Barry Smith. 2nd enlarged and revised ed. Amsterdam; New York: Elsevier, 1999. (2 vols.) *Encyclopedias - Developmental Psychology **Encyclopedia of Human Development. Ed. Neil J. Salkind. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, 2006. **The Cambridge encyclopedia of child development **Encyclopedia of Adult Development Kastenbaum, Robert, (ed.). Phoenix: Oryx, 1993. ISBN 0897746694 **Encyclopedia of Adolescence. 2 vols. New York: Garland, 1991 *Encyclopedias - Cognitive Psychology **Encyclopedia of Cognitive Science. Edited by Lynn Nadel. London: Nature Publishing Group, 2003. (4 vols.) London : Nature Pub. Group ISBN 0333792610 **The MIT Encyclopedia of the Cognitive Sciences. Edited by Robert A. Wilson and Frank C. Keil. Cambridge, Mass.: MIT Press, 1999. ISBN 026273124X **Encyclopedia of Learning and Memory. New York: Maxwell Macmillan International, 1992. **Encyclopedia of Human Emotions. New York: Macmillan, 1999 **Encyclopedia of Learning and Memory / John H. Byrne, editor-in-chief. . New York : Macmillan Reference USA : Thomson/Gale, c2003. ISBN 0028656199 **Encyclopedia of Sleep and Dreaming. New York: Maxwell Macmillan International, 1993. **Encyclopedia of Human Intelligence. 2 vols. Robert J. Sternberg, editor in chief. New York: Maxwell Macmillan International, 1994. 0028974077 **Encyclopedia of Creativity. ed by Mark Runco and Steven Pritzker. New York: Academic Press, 1999. *Encyclopedias - Social Psychology **Encyclopedia of Multicultural Psychology. Ed. Yo Jackson. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, 2006. **The Blackwell Encyclopedia of Social Psychology. Eds. Antony S.R. Manstead and Miles Hewstone. Cambridge, MA: Blackwell, 1995. **Encyclopedia of relationships across the lifespan / Jeffrey S. Turner.1996. Westport, Conn. : Greenwood Press. ISBN 031329576X **Encyclopedia of Family Life ed. by Carl Bankston. Hackensack, NJ: Salem, 1999. *Encyclopedias - Clinical Psychology **Comprehensive Clinical Psychology. Bellack, A.S. and Hersen, M (1998) (Eds). Amsterdam ; New York : Pergamon. 11 Vols ISBN 0-08-042707-3 Online details . **The Encyclopedia of Mental Health. Ed. Howard S. Friedman. San Diego, CA: Academic Press, 1998. **The Encyclopedia of Psychiatry, Psychology, and Psychoanalysis. Ed Benjamin B. Wolman. New York: Henry Holt, 1996. **The Encyclopedia of Stress. Ed. George Fink. San Diego, CA: Academic Press, 2000. **The Freud Encyclopedia: Theory, Therapy, and Culture. Edited by Edward Erwin. New York: Routledge, 2002. **The Harvard Guide to Psychiatry. Edited by Armand M. Nicholi, Jr. 3rd ed. Cambridge, Mass.: Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, 1999. **Encyclopedia of Psychotherapy. Michel Hersen and William Sledge, Editors-in-Chief. San Diego, Calif.: Academic Press, 2002. (2 vols.). San Diego, Calif. : Academic Press. ISBN 0123430100 (set) **The Encyclopedia of Phobias, Fears, and Anxieties. Doctor, Ronald M. and Ada P. Kahn. New York: Facts on File, 1989. ISBN 0816017980 **Encyclopedia of Memory and Memory Disorders (2nd ed.). Carol Turkington & Joseph R. Harris. New York: Facts on File, 2001. **The Encyclopedia of Schizophrenia and Other Psychotic Disorders. Ed. Richard Noll. New York: Facts on File, 1992. **Encyclopedia of behavior modification and cognitive behavior therapy / Michel Hersen, editor-in-chief. 2005. Thousand Oaks, Calif. ; London : Sage Publications ISBN 0761927476 **Encyclopedia of cognitive behavior therapy / Arthur Freeman, editor-in-chief ; editors, Stephanie H. Felgoise ... al.. 2005. New York : Springer ISBN 030648580X **International encyclopedia of psychiatry, psychology, psychoanalysis and neurology / Benjamin B. Wolman (ed.).1977. New York : Van Nostrand Reinhold Co. ISBN 0918228018 **International encyclopedia of psychiatry, psychology, psychoanalysis & neurology. Progress volume / Benjamin B. Wolman (ed.)1983- ISBN 0918228018 *Encyclopedias - Educational psychology **Historical Encyclopedia of School Psychology. Ed. Thomas K. Fagen & Paul G. Warden. Westport, CT.: Greenwood Press, 1996. **Encyclopedia of School Psychology. Ed. Steven W. Lee. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, 2005. **Encyclopedia of Educational Research. Ed. Marvin Alkin. New York: Macmillan, 1992. **Encyclopedia of Educational Research. ed. by Marvin Alkin. New York: Macmillan, 1992. *Encyclopedias - Organizational and industrial psychology **International encyclopedia of ergonomics and human factors *Encyclopedias - Forensic Psychology **Encyclopedia of Crime and Justice. Ed. Joshua Dressler. New York: Macmillan Reference USA, 2002. (4 vols) **The Encyclopedia of Violence: Origins, Attitudes, Consequences. Margaret DiCanio. New York: Facts on File, 1993. ----- *Handbooks - General **Handbook of Psychology, 12 Vols Irving B. Weiner (Editor-in-Chief) (2003) ISBN 0-471-17669-9 **International Handbook of Psychology. Ed. Albert R. Gilgen. New York: Greenwood, 1987. **Handbook Of Psychology Online 2003 *Handbooks - Assessment **Comprehensive Handbook of Psychological Assessment. ed by Michel Hersen. New York: Wiley, 2004. **The Handbook of psychological testing *Handbooks - Child and development **Handbook of Developmental Psychology. ed. by Jaan Valsiner and Kevin J. Connolly. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage, 2003. **Handbook of Infant Development. 2d ed. ed. by Joy Osofsky. New York: Wiley-Interscience, 1987. **Handbook of Child Psychology (6th ed.). Eds. William Damon and Richard M. Lerner. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, 2006. **Handbook of Pediatric Psychology. 2d ed. by Donald Routh. New York: Guilford, 1995. (RJ475 H38 1995) **Handbook of Adolescent Psychology. ed. by Richard M. Lerner and Laurence Steinberg. Hoboken, NJ: Wiley, 2004. **Handbook of Moral Development and Behavior. ed. by William Kurtines and Jacob Gewirtz. Hillsdale, NJ: Lawrence Erbaum, 1991. *Handbooks - Biological psychology **Handbook of psychobiology **Handbook of neuropsychology *Handbooks - Social psychology **The Handbook of Social Psychology 4th ed. ed. by Daniel T. Gilbert, Susan T. Fiske, and Gardner Lindzey. Boston : McGraw-Hill, 1998 **The Handbook of Social Psychology. Lindzey, Gardner and Elliot Aronson, eds. 4th ed. 2 vols. New York: Random House, 1998. **Integrating Family Therapy : Handbook of Family Psychology and Systems Theory ed. by Richard H. Mikesell, Don-David Lusterman, and Susan H. McDaniel. Washington, DC : APA, 1995. **Handbook of Marriage and the Family. ed. by Maurin Sussman and Suzanne Steinmetz and Gary Peterson. New York: Plenum, 1999. **Handbook of Interpersonal Communication. 3rd ed. by Mark L. Knapp and John A. Daly. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage, 2002. **Handbook of Cross-Cultural Psychology Boston : Allyn and Bacon, c1997. **Handbook of the Psychology of Women and Gender ed. by Rhoda K. Unger. New York: Wiley, c2001. **Psychology of Women: A Handbook of Issues and Theories. Ed. Florence L. Denmark and Michele A. Paludi. Westport, CT: Greenwood Press, 1993. *Handbooks - Cognitive psychology **Stevens’ Handbook of Experimental Psychology 3rd ed. ed by Hal Pashler. New York: Wiley, 2002. **Handbook of Emotions ed. by Michael Lewis and Jeannetter Haviland-Jones. New York: Guilford Press, 2000. **Handbook of Intelligence. ed. by Robert Sternberg. New York: Cambridge University Press, 2000. **Handbook of applied cognition **Oxford Handbook of Memory **Handbook of Perception and Human Performance **Handbook of affective sciences *Handbooks - Personality psychology **Handbook of Personality Disorders: Theory and Practice. ed. by Jeffrey J. Magnavita Hoboken, N.J.: Wiley, 2004. **Handbook of Personality Psychology ed. by Robert Hogan, John Johnson and Stephen Briggs. San Diego : Academic Press, c1997. *Handbooks - Clinical psychology **Comprehensive Clinical Psychology ed by Alan Bellack and Michel Hersen. New York: Pergammon, 1998. **Handbook of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry. Joseph D. Noshpitz, Editor-in-Chief. New York: Wiley, 1997. (7 vols.) **Psychologists' Desk Reference ed. by Gerald Koocher, J.C. Norcross, and S.S. Hill. New York: Oxford, 1998. **Comprehensive Handbook of Psychotherapy. ed. by Florence Kaslow and Jeffrey Magnavita. New York: Wiley, 2002. **Handbook of Group Play Therapy. ed. by Daniel Sweeney and Linda Hom. San Francisco: Jossey-Bass, 1999. **Comprehensive Handbook of Psychopathology. ed. by Henry Adams and Patricia Sutker. New York: Plenum, 1984. **Handbook of Family Therapy. ed. by Alan Gurman and David Kniskern. 2 vols. New York: Brunner/Mazel, 1981 and 1991. **Handbook of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry. Ed. Joseph D. Noshpitz. New York: Wiley, 1997. **Handbook of Clinical Child Psychology. 3d ed. by Eugene Walker and Michael Roberts. New York: Wiley, 2001. **Handbook of Infant Mental Health ed by Charles H. Zeanah, Jr. New York : Guilford Press, 2000. *Handbook of Multicultural Counseling. 2nd ed. by Joseph G. Ponterotto. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage, 2001. *Handbooks - Educational psychology **Handbook of School Psychology. 3rd ed. ed. by Cecil R. Reynolds and Terry Gutkin. New York: Wiley, 1999. **Handbook of Educational Psychology. ed. by David C. Berliner and Robert C. Calfee. New York: Macmillan, 1996. *Handbooks - Organizational and Industrial psychology **Handbook of Career Counseling Theory and Practice ed. by Mark L. Savickas and W. Bruce Walsh. Palo Alto, Calif. : Davies-Black, 1996. **Handbook of Industrial and Organizational Psychology. ed. by Marvin Nunnette and Leaetta Hough. Palo Alto, CA: Consulting Psychologists Press, 1990. **Handbook of Human Factors and Ergonomics **Handbook of Organizational Behavior *Handbooks - Environmental psychology **Handbook of Environmental Psychology. ed. by Robert Bechtel and Arza Churchman. New York : J. Wiley, 2002 *Handbooks - Forensic psychology **Handbook of Forensic Psychology ed. by Allen Hess and Irving Weiner. New York: Wiley, 1999. **Handbook Of Psychology For Forensic Practitioners 1996 **Handbook Of Psychology In Legal Contexts *Handbooks - Sports psychology **Handbook of Sport Psychology. ed. by Robert Singer et al. New York: Wiley, 2001. *Handbooks - Health psycology **Cambridge handbook of psychology, health and medicine **Handbook Of Psychology Health And Medicine 1997 **Handbook Of Psychooncology 1994 **Handbook Of Psychooncology Psychological Care Of The Patient With Cancer 1989 **Handbook Of Psychopathy 2006 **Handbook Of Psychopharmacology 1983 **Handbook Of Psychopharmacotherapy A Lifespan Approach 2004 **Handbook Of Psychophysiology **Handbook Of Psychosocial Nursing Care 1984 **Handbook Of Psychosomatic Obstetrics And Gynaecology ----- *Dictionaries **A Dictionary of Psychology. Andrew M. Colman. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2001. ISBN 158391028X **The Dictionary of Psychology. Corsini, Raymond J. Philadelphia,: Taylor & Francis, 1999. **The Encyclopedic Dictionary of Psychology. Harre, Rom and Roger Lamb. Cambridge: MIT, 1983. **Campbell's Psychiatric Dictionary. 8th ed. Robert J. Campbell. New York: Oxford University Press, 2004. **A Critical Dictionary of Psychoanalysis. Rycroft, Charles. 2nd ed. London and New York: Penguin Books, 1995. **Freud: Dictionary of Psychoanalysis. Freud, Sigmund. Westport: Greenwood, 1969. **Longman Dictionary of Psychology and Psychiatry. New York: Longman, 1984. **Psychiatric Dictionary. Campbell, Robert Jean. 7th ed. New York: Oxford UP, 1996. **Biographical dictionary of psychology / Noel Sheehy, Antony J. Chapman, Wendy A. Conroy. (eds).1997. Routledge. ISBN 0415099978 **Biographical Dictionary of Psychology. Zusne, Leonard. Westport: Greenwood, 1984. covering the period 1600-1982. **Comprehensive glossary of psychiatry and psychology / Harold I. Kaplan, Benjamin J. Sadock. c1991. Baltimore : Williams & Wilkins ISBN 068304527X **Concise dictionary of psychology / David A. Statt. 1990. London ; New York : Routledge ISBN 0415026628 **Dictionary of behavioral assessment techniques / Michel Hersen, Alan S. Bellack (eds.). 1988. New York : Pergamon Press, ISBN 0080319750 **Dictionary of cognitive psychology / Ian Stuart-Hamilton. 1996. London ; Bristol, Pa. : J. Kingsley ISBN 1853022020 (hb) ISBN 1853021482 (pb) **Dictionary of developmental and educational psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.). 1986. Cambridge, Mass. : MIT Press ISBN 0262580772 **The Dictionary of family psychology and family therapy / S. Richard Sauber ... al.. 2nd ed. c1993. Newbury Park, Calif. : Sage Publications ISBN 0803953321 (hbk) ISBN 080395333X (pbk.) **Dictionary of Personality and Social Psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.).1986. Oxford : Blackwell, ISBN 0631146024 (pbk) ISBN 0631146016 (cased) **Dictionary of Philosophy and Psychology / James Mark Baldwin(ed.). 1957-1960. (Originally published in 1901, a source of 19th century work.) Gloucester, Mass.: Smith **Dictionary of physiological and clinical psychology / Rom Harre and Roger Lamb (eds.).1986. Oxford : Blackwell Reference ISBN 0631146083 (cased) ISBN 0631146091 (pbk) : **Dictionary of psychology and psychiatry= Wörterbuch der Psychologie und Psychiatrie. / Roland Haas. 1980-1988. Toronto : C.J. Hogrefe ISBN 0889370001 (v. 1) ISBN 0889370133 (v. 2) **International Dictionary of Psychoanalysis = Dictionnaire international de la psychanalyse / Alain de Mijolla, editor in chief. c2005. Detroit : Macmillan Reference USA, ISBN 0028659244ISBN 0028659945 (set : ebook) **The Palgrave dictionary of psychology / Stuart Sutherland. 2nd ed. Houndmills, Basingstoke : Macmillan1995. ISBN 033362324X (pbk.) ISBN0333623231 (hbk. ----- *Chronologies **Chronology of noteworthy events in American psychology / Warren R. Street. 1994 APA. ISBN 1557982619 (paper) ISBN 1557982678 (case) ---- *Guides **Mental Measurements Yearbook.Buros, Oscar K. ed. Lincoln: Buros Institute, 1937- . **Mental Health Disorders Sourcebook (2nd ed.). Ed. Karen Bellenir. Detroit, MI: Omnigraphics, 1996. **Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders: DSM IV. 4th ed., revised. Washington: American Psychiatric Association, 1997. **The Harvard Guide to Women's Health. Karen J. Carlson, Stephanie A Eisenstat, and Terra Ziporyn. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press, 1996. **Women's Health Concerns Sourcebook. Ed. Heather E. Aldred. Detroit, MI: Omnigraphics, 1997. ----- *Style guides **Publication Manual of the American Psychological Association, 5th ed. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association, 2001. This is the official manual explaining the APA style of formatting research papers. **Clinician's Thesaurus: The Guidebook for Writing Psychological Reports (5th ed.). Edward L. Zuckerman. New York: Guilford Press, 2000. **American Psychological Association Citation Style Guides (Internet Site: http://www.lib.wsc.ma.edu/citation.htm#APA) This provides links to APA citation guides for print and electronic sources based on the most recent edition of the APA Manual. **An Author's Guide to Publishing Better Articles in Better Journals in the Behavioral Sciences / Joel Kupfersmid and Donald M. Wonderly. Brandon, Vt. : Clinical Psychology Pub. Co. 1994. ISBN 0884221237 **Electronic styles : a handbook for citing electronic information / Xia Li and Nancy B. Crane. 2nd ed. Medford, N.J. : Information Today 1996. ISBN 1573870277 **How to Write a Psychology Laboratory Report / Bruce M. Findlay. 2nd ed. Sydney : Prentice Hall, 1996. ISBN 0724805257 **Psychologist's Companion: A Guide to Scientific Writing for Students and Researchers / Robert J. Sternberg. 3rd ed.Cambridge Univ. press 1993. ISBN 0521341213 **Writing for Psychology: An Introductory Guide for Students / Robert P. O'Shea. 2nd ed. Harcourt Brace 1996. ISBN 0729532003 **Writing research reports and essays in psychology: a handbook for students / D. Andrew Ellerman, Nola L. Wildermuth. 2nd ed. USQ Press 1995. ISBN 0949414832 ----- *Bibliographies **Annual Review of Psychology. Stanford: Annual Reviews, 1950- . Contains critical articles reviewing the current year's significant developments in the field of psychology. A cumulative author/title index appears in every fifth volume. **A Century of Serial Publications in Psychology, Osier, Donald V. 1850-1950: An International Bibliography. Millwood: Kraus International, 1984. **AIDS : abstracts of the psychological and behavioral literature, 1983-1988 / Alain Y. Dessaint, Jody L. Kerby, Barbara E. McLean (eds.).Washington, D.C. : APA, PsycINFO 1988. ISBN 1557980411 **Catalogue des Archives Jean Piaget = Catalog of the Jean Piaget Archives / University of Geneva, Switzerland. Boston : G. K. Hall, 1975. ISBN 0816111847 **Female psychology : an annotated psychoanalytic bibliography / Eleanor Schuker & Nadine A. Levinson (eds.)1991. Hillsdale, NJ : Analytic Press ISBN 088163087X **History of American Psychology in notes and news, 1883-1945: an index to journal sources / Ludy T. Benjamin Jr. ... al. (ed.). Millwood, N.Y. : Kraus International 1989. ISBN 0527066265 **History of psychology and the behavioral sciences: a bibliographic guide / Robert I. Watson, Sr. New York : Springer 1978. ISBN 0826120806. 0826120814 **IQ debate: a selective guide to the literature / Stephen H. Aby (comp.). New York : Greenwood Press 1990. ISBN 0313264406 **Jungian literary criticism, 1920-1980 : an annotated critical bibliography of works in English / Jos van Meurs & John Kidd. Metuchen, N.J. : Scarecrow Press 1988. ISBN 0810821605 **Psychoanalysis, psychology and literature: a bibliography / Norman Kiell (ed.). 2nd ed. Metuchen, N.J. : Scarecrow Press 1982. ISBN 0810814218 **Psychocriticism : an annotated bibliography / Joseph Natoli & Frederik L. Rusch (comps.) Westport, Conn. : Greenwood Press 1984 ISBN 0313236410Psychology of aging : an annotaed bibliography / Bert Hayslip, Jr., Heather L. Servaty, and Amie S. Ward. (comps.). Westport, Conn. : Greenwood Press 1995. ISBN 0313293767 **Sigmund Freud's writings : a comprehensive bibliography / Alexander Grinstein (comp.). New York : International Universities Press 1977. ISBN 0823660761 **Women in psychology: a bio-bibliographic sourcebook / Agnes N. O'Connell & Nancy Felipe Russo (eds.). New York : Greenwood Press 1990. ISBN 0313260915 **Great psychologists : a history of psychological thought / Robert I. Eminent contributors to psychology / Robert I. Watson, Sr. (ed.).1974-76 2 vols. New York: Springer, 1974-1976. 5th ed.c1991.The first volume (Bibliography of Primary References) is devoted to the major works of more than 500 individuals living between 1600 and 1967. About 12,000 references are cited The second volume (the Bibliography of Secondary References) contains about 55,000 secondary references to the work of the same contributors to psychology. ----- *Tests **Dictionary of behavioral assessment techniques / Michel Hersen and Alan S. Bellack (eds). New York : Pergamon Press 1988. ISBN 0080319750 **Dictionary of psychological testing, assessment, and treatment : includes key terms in statistics, psychological testing, experimental methods, and therapeutic treatments / Ian Stuart-Hamilton.London ; Bristol, Pa. : Jessica Kingsley Publishers, c1996. ISBN 1853021474 (pbk.) 1853022012 (hbk) **Kendall's Australian directory: a comprehensive directory of occupational and vocational tests, inventories and organisational survey questionnaires. Melbourne : PsychMetrics 1996. ISSN 1326-7094 **Major psychological assessment instruments / Charles S. Newmark (ed.) Boston : Allyn and Bacon 1996. ISBN 0205168698 **Measures for psychological assessment: a guide to 3,000 original sources and their applications / Ki-Taek Chun, Sidney Cobb, John R.P. French, Jr. Ann Arbor, Mich.: Survey Research Center, Institute for Social Research 1975. ISBN 0879441682 **Personality tests and reviews ; including an index to The mental measurements yearbooks / Oscar Krisen Buros. (ed). Highland Park, N.J., Gryphon Press 1970-75. ISBN 0910674108 **Psychware sourcebook / compiled and edited by Samuel E. Krug. Champaign, Ill. : Metritech 1993 ISBN 0963589504 **Tests : a comprehensive reference for assessments in psychology, education and business / Taddy Maddox (ed.) 5th ed. Kansas City : Test Corp. of America2003. ISBN 0961128607 **Tests in print VI: an index to tests, test reviews, and the literature on specific tests / edited by Linda L. Murphy, ... al.. Lincoln, Neb. : Buros Institute of Mental Measurements, University of Nebraska-Lincoln : Distributed by the University of Nebraska Press, 2002. ISBN 0910674566 ---- *Directories of psychologists **International directory of psychologists, exclusive of the U.S.A. : a publication of the International Union of Psychological Science / Kurt Pawlik (ed.). 4th ed. 1985. **Directory of the American Psychological Association.1978- **Directory : Society of Australasian Social Psychologists. 9th ed.1999. **Directory of academic psychologists in Australian Universities. .2nd ed.1996. See also *Psychology dictionaries *Biographical dictionaries in psychology